If Boys Were Girls
by Mislav
Summary: Mallory wants to read but Renee has other ideas. Femslash, fem!Malcolm and fem!Reese. Also some male slash at the end. And some science fiction. In any case, definitely Wilkercest. Welcome to my sick mind.


**A/N: I don't own any of ****the Malcolm in the Middle characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This story is inspired by episode "If Boys Were Girls". It actually takes place few months before the events in that episode took place. It is a femslash, AU story, fem!Malcolmxfem!Reese, with some male slash and hints of science fiction at the end, and, in any universe, contains Wilkercest. Lots of Wilkercest.**

Mallory was sitting at her desk in her room, reading a book. It was a new science fiction novel, second in the series, and she was just finishing reading chapter five.

"Parallel universes are something most of people don't even dare to think off. Universes that exist in the same time and in the same place without cross-passing. Some connected by one way or another, some not..."

Mallory stopped reading at the sudden sound of the door opening and then soon closing. She turned around.

"Hi there."

Her sister was standing there, her back pressed against the door, vulgar grin spread across her face. Mallory immediately realized that Renee wanted to get some. She rolled her eyes.

"Not now, Renee. I'm reading."

"Boring." Renee just ignored her and walked behind her, wrapped her arms around Mallory's shoulders and kissed her neck. Mallory shivered at the kiss, suddenly feeling it hard to concentrate on reading.

"Please?", Renee whispered in Mallory's ear before gently biting on it. Mallory moaned, feeling her clit stir-but she managed to take control over herself and move her head away from Renee.

"Not now, Renee", she said, trying to continue reading.

Their relationship... was weird, to say at least. They would fight sometimes but in the same time they would have a very special bound and they really did understand each other and had many things in common. How it turned... physical, they still didn't know, but at one point it did, and once it did, there was no going back.

Renee wasn't ready to give up yet. She ran her hands down the sides of Mallory's arms, her hot breath playing with Mallory's hair. Mallory sighed and tried to continue reading. Renee then moved her lips toward Mallory's ear and sighed, running her hand up to Mallory's chest.

Mallory turned herself to face Renee. Their eyes met. In the next moment, hormones finally took over their sense of judgement and their lips met, each of them fighting for dominance from the very beginning, desperately trying to taste each other, increasing heat between the two making them sweat.

Renee slipped her tongue into Mallory's mouth, nipping Mallory's tongue gently at first until it's taste and increasing heat between the two of them drove her crazy and she wrapped her tongue aggressively around Mallory's. Mallory whimpered at the sudden turn of events, but Renee's expert tongue and hot breath weakened her. Mallory gently bit on Renee's lower lip, her hands slowly trailing under Renee's shirt, hands pressing against Renee's flushed flesh and carefully moving upward, until she finally grabbed Renee's boobs, squeezing them softly. Renee moaned, feeling a jolt going down to her pussy. Suddenly, she moved her lips away from Mallory's, making her groan, and grinned lustfully at her before removing her own T-shirt, throwing it down on the floor. Mallory bit her lower lip upon seeing Renee' tits inside her black lace bra, heat rushing through her body at that extraordinary sight, amount of arousal that she felt almost unbelievable. In a matter of seconds, Mallory threw herself at Renee, licking the fabric of her bra like mad before trailing her lips down to Reene's bra buckle and undoing it with her teeth, letting her bra fall down on the bed. Mallory started licking on Renee's tits, desperately trying to feel every inch of them against her tongue. Renee moaned, feeling of wet heat spreading all over her chest making her clit throb. Desperately wanting to see more of Mallory, she pulled her hands up Mallory's shirt and started fondling her breasts. When that was no longer enough for her, Renee grabbed the bottoms of Mallory's T-shirt and desperately tried to remove it, but it didn't work because Mallory continued licking her tits. Aroused to a point that pre cum was rolling down her thighs and back of her head felt numb, Renee ended up ripping the T-shirt off of Mallory and throwing it down on the floor.

"I'm sorry", she moaned while undoing Mallory's bra.

"Never mind", Mallory said between licks and kisses. "I didn't like that shirt anyway."

Renee finally undid Mallory's bra and threw it down on the bed, sight of Mallory's breasts making a moan escape her lips. She pulled Mallory's bra down her own shorts, furiously rubbing it against her pussy, looking for release. She gently slid her other hand down Mallory's back to her tushy, trapped in her tight, sexy red shorts. Renee gently pressed her index finger against Mallory's ass crack and started sliding it up and down, furiously, biting her lower lip and shutting her eyes in ecstasy while doing so, her other hand still rubbing Mallory's bra against her pussy.

"Oh, fuck yes, baby!", Mallory gasped at the feeling of her sister's finger rubbing her butt hole before turning her attention back to her sister's tits.

Finally, Mallory moved her lips away from Reene's hot wet tits, grabbed Reene's shoulders and pinned her down on the bed, trailing her kisses up and down Mallory's face and neck before sliding Mallory's shorts down. At the sudden feeling of her shorts being off, Renee let go of Allison's bra, and it slid down her panties to her ankle, leaving a marks of Renee's pre cum. Her and Mallory's lips met again, their tongues mating in even more passionate series of kisses and licks, two sister's ready to devour each other, leaded by sick, obscene desire that they both gave up fighting against years ago. As Renee pressed her finger harder against Mallory's ass crack, making a trail of shivers go up Mallory's back, Mallory pressed her right knee against Renee's matching lace panties and started rubbing Renee's pussy with it.

"Do you like it?", Mallory asked, smiling naughtily while watching Reene reveling in pleasure, her eyes closed. But suddenly, Renee opened her eyes and grabbed Mallory's shoulders, opening her eyes. Mallory stopped her work and looked at Renee in surprise. Reene smiled evily and pinned Mallory down on the bed, making her gasp in mixture of pain and pleasure as Renee pulled down Mallory's shorts aggressively. Renee pressed her tongue against Mallory's panties and slowly licked her pussy through her panties, tasting her pre cum.

"Reneeeee!", Mallory moaned, her folds swelling as warm shivers spread through her entire body. Renee continued licking at Mallory through her panties, every drop if her cum sending shivers down her throat and a jolt down her pussy, feeling of lace material against her tongue putting her in a near frenzy.

And, what felt like warm shivers massaging every muscle in her body, Mallory came, her walls pulsing as she felt heat spreading through her thighs. Renee swallowed all of her cum, every drop providing her an immense delight.

Before either of them managed to recover from their orgasms, Renee jumped on top of Mallory and slid her panties down, then pressed her pussy against Mallory's, both girls moaning at the rush of immense pleasure that rushed through their bodies due to wet heat and friction. Renee started rubbing her pussy up and down Mallory's, every rub increasing the amount of pleasure and arousal that they both felt. Mallory's eyes flew all over Renee's body, her big, nicely shaped tits, flawless skin, blonde hair and round hips, sight that caused liquid to start pooling inside of her and made her clit throb. She put her hands on Renee's hips, feeling pleasure spreading through her fingertips down to her groin at the feeling of her smooth hot skin against her fingertips, a moan escaping her lips.

And, what felt like waves of pleasure washing over her again and again and again, Mallory came, screaming Renee's name from the top of her lungs as warm cum blew out of her. Sight of her sister's naked body reveling in pleasure combined with feeling of her cum creaming her pussy was too much for Renee and soon after she came too, feeling a pleasure lingering in every single part of her body as her cum mixed with Mallory's.

As Renee rolled herself off of Mallory and laid down on the bed next to her, Mallory sighed as feeling of immense relief washed over her body, smell of sex and sweat filling the room and attaching to their naked bodies. Renee smiled at Mallory before kissing her on the lips.

"You see? I can be right sometimes."

Mallory returned the kiss and laid her head on Renee's chest, feeling of her tits against her face making her ache. "You sure did", she smiled.

Before she drifted off, last thing that popped up in Mallory's mind was a weird idea. If parallel universes really do exist, maybe somewhere, there is another family similar to theirs?

But, that would be way too weird, even for their family, she thought before falling asleep, wrapped in her sister's arms.

#

Reese could barely pull his briefs fast enough, desperately trying to get some release on his swollen erection, intoxicating smell of Malcolm's sweat causing him to harden even more, sight of Malcolm lying face down naked on his bed sending a rush of lust down to his core. He climbed on top of Malcolm and slapped his bottom hard, pushing a head of his cock against the entrance. Malcolm moaned Reese's name at the penetration, feeling a rush of pleasure going up his back and slight yet sweet pain spreading through his thighs at the feeling of Reese's hard cock going up his lubricated ass hole, pressing against his swollen butt walls. Reese grabbed Malcolm's hot throbbing hard on and started jerking it off to Malcolm while continuing to thrust even harder in Malcolm, feeling of warm wet inside of Malcolm's butt hole going up and down his cock making a pleasure rip through every single muscle in his body, his balls slapping against Malcolm's ass as the swollen hot head of his cock gently massaged Malcolm's swollen prostate.

"Reese", Malcolm moaned between the thrusts. "Are you sure that we do is... normal?"

"Stop asking me that every time we do it, Malcolm", Reese moaned, thrusting hard in Malcolm, "brothers and sisters all over the world bang as we speak."


End file.
